Several lines of transgenic mice were produced which carry the gene CR2, for the human complement component, C3d. CR2 also is the receptor for EBV. Northern analysis revealed low levels of message in two of the transgenic lines. Studies are now underway to determine whether CR2 is expressed on the surface of mouse cells. Furthermore, tumors have been seen in three lines of CR2 transgenic animals. These findings may have functional significance with regard to understanding the role of CR2 in both cell activation and EBV-mediated transformation.